The Wish For Love
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: As things settle after the mystery of the Unicorn, Tintin's feelings for the Captain begin to surface. Little did he know that he'd have a little help from two nymphs. Takes place in the movieverse. Fem!TintinxHaddock!
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this fanfic last night, and I just HAD to get started on it! It'll be a three-shot, but I'm sure you'll love it! And this takes place in the movieverse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't (and will never) own Tintin!**

**The Wish for Love**

**Chapter 1: The Love Nymphs**

"What would you like for breakfast, Snowy?" Tintin asked, getting up out of bed and heading over to the refrigerator in the small kitchen area of his flat, rummaging for something to eat for breakfast. But then he closed the door, realizing he hadn't been to the store or anything since he and the Captain had gotten back from solving the mystery of the Unicorn and taking care of the sinister Sakharine (who was now in jail). Part of Tintin wanted to go over to Marlinspike Hall and have breakfast with Captain Haddock, knowing that they had become fast friends, but another part of him didn't want to, fearing he might intrude. The lad slumped down in his chair, lost in his thoughts about the Captain. He even blushed. And that was another thing: he was in love with Haddock, ever since they first met on the _Karaboudjan_, he had been. Tintin couldn't help but have beautiful thoughts of him and the Captain together.

_But the Captain's a _man! Tintin thought, _There can't be any romance there! But maybe, just maybe, it could be possible, if I was...well...a woman, maybe there _might _be a chance._

"Wow, nice flat."

Tintin glanced around to search for the owner of the voice, but saw nothing. Then he saw one of his lamps fall to the floor, as if by itself.

_Strange..._ he thought as he search every area of his flat, looking for any intruders (especially ones who'd chloroform him in the blink of an eye), but every area was empty except for him and Snowy.

"Snowy, you haven't seen any..."

"Surprise!"

Tintin jumped, then spun around to see two young women standing behind him. One was blonde with a pink sleeveless dress and a red rose laurel, and the other was a brunette with a red sleeveless dress and a pink rose laurel. Both were giggling at the sight of him.

"Who are you two?" Tintin reached over for anything he could use to defend himself just in case the girls would try something. "And how did you get here? This is a private residence. Did Mrs. Finch let you in without..."

The pink-clad blonde laughed. "Of course not, silly. Plus, I don't know a Mrs. Finch."

"Um, Kathleen?" The red-clad brunette whispered in the other's ear. "He's talking about the last one we granted a wish to. She must be his caretaker now."

The blonde named Kathleen nodded. "Oh. Now I remember who you're talking about, Jamie."

"Um, I'm sorry?" Tintin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What wish? And you know Mrs. Finch?"

"The lady downstairs on our way up here? Yeah," Jamie, the brunette said. "We granted her wish about thirty years ago. She was in love with a handsome man in the military back in that time, but..."

"But what?" Tintin inquired. "Did it go well?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kathleen shook her head. "The guy and her could never have time for each other, since he was in the military. He had an order and couldn't take her with him."

"Mrs. Finch sure doesn't show it, though. Poor thing." Tintin sighed, and Snowy whimpered. Then he looked up at both girls' faces. "Wait a minute, you haven't told me who you two are. What do you mean by granting wishes? Only genies can grant wishes."

"Oh, sorry," Jamie giggled, "Where are our manners? We're the Love Nymphs! I'm Jamie, and this is my sister Kathleen." She gestured to Kathleen, who was gawking at the many headlines and frames in Tintin's office. "We grant wishes that help with your love life."

"But why did you come here?" The reporter asked, "I don't have a love life."

"Yes you do, cutie," Kathleen gushed, "You're in love with the last of those Haddocks." Then she sighed. "Oh, Sir Francis, how our time together was cut short."

"Kathleen!" Jamie scolded, "You know Sir Francis Haddock wasn't all that interested in you! Besides, Red Rackham was a sexy brute." The brunette sighed, blushing. "Red Rackham... such a pirate, he was."

"Um, Jamie, we have a job to do," Kathleen reminded. "This guy's in love here, even though his crush is a man too."

"How do you know that?" Tintin asked.

"Oh, come on, Gingersnaps. We keep track of this kind of thing, especially when it comes to love. In other words, we've known you're in love with Captain Archibald Haddock, so go ahead and admit it."

Tintin's face turned the color of his hair at the sound of the Captain's name. Yes, he _was_ in love with Haddock, but he didn't want to rely on magic to help him get the Captain's love. Then again, they can grant one wish that can help him along.

"See, you _are _in love with Haddock!" Jamie pointed out. "And please, he's too good looking to pass up, so let us help you. And we know you have a wish."

Tintin looked away. "Well, I _do_ have a crush on the Captain, but how can I tell him my feelings? He's a man, and so am I. There can't be any romance there."

"Oh, it sure can."

"How?"

"Oh, Tintin," Kathleen said in a singsong voice. "You just have to get in touch with your feminine side!" The two nymphs said the last two words in unison as they took either side of the lad and kissed him on either cheek.

"Oh!" A pink was surrounding Tintin, then the ginger felt tingling in his body as it began to change. His arms and legs were thinning, his chest and rear expanded, his reddish-brown hair lengthened past his shoulders. Every part of his body became more and more...feminine. When the light faded, Tintin turned to each nymph in confusion. They, however, seemed proud of their work.

"What do you think?" Jamie asked, conjuring up a mirror in front of him.

"What happened?" Tintin wondered as he took a glance at himself in the mirror at himself and saw that he was indeed different. He saw a female version of himself staring back at him, with long, ginger hair, D-cup breasts, and a feminine figure. Her clothes were baggy on her now. Tintin gasped. "I'm...I'm...a woman?"

"Yep!" Kathleen said excitedly.

"But I said I wanted to be able to tell the Captain my feelings!"

"Exactly! You won't be able to as a boy; that'd be awkward. But now that you're a girl... it's easier. Hey, you might enjoy being a girl."

"No, I won't! I hope this isn't permanent!"

"Unfortunately, all of our wishes granted are." Jamie said simply. "Who knows, Haddock might like you this way. Try it out!"

Tintin sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to change this. "Okay, but how do I act like a girl? I don't even know the first thing about being one!"

"Don't worry, Tinnie," Kathleen winked, "We'll help you."

"Of course, the first thing is...having the right clothes," Jamie explained, "You sure can't have Haddock see you in _that_." She eyed Tintin's baggy clothes.

"What's going on up here? All this yelling."

Tintin and the nymphs turned to see Mrs. Finch at the door (which Tintin inconveniently left open). Then her confusion turned to shock when she saw the two girls.

"You two..." the landlady shakily pointed a finger. "It...can't be..." Then her eyes fell on the now-female Tintin. "Is that you...Mr. Tintin?"

"Um, hi, Mrs. Finch." The ginger waved, smiling.

Then the landlady fainted.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! First off, I appreciate everyone who's been reading and favoriting my fic. Now, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Wish For Love**

**Chapter 2: A Landlady's Romance and A Captain's Shock**

"Are you okay, Mrs. Finch?" Tintin asked once the landlady came to.

"Mr. Tintin?" she glanced around to see that she was in her room. Then she noticed the nymphs. "Mr. Tintin, what would possess you to go to such an extent?"

"Well, they kind of forced it on me. And aren't I a girl now?"

"Sorry, Miss...well, I'll just call you Tintin now. Anyway, you know any wish you make with the Love Nymphs is permanent."

"Yeah, they told me that."

"But why you? You're not in love."

"On the contrary, Mrs. Finch," Jamie interjected. "Tintin's in love with the salty sea captain named Haddock. But he couldn't confess his feelings outright without our help (the problem being that they were both men)."

"So we granted his wish!" Kathleen added, jumping up and down, "Ta-da!" The blonde gestured to the female Tintin.

"But why did you freak out when you saw them, Mrs. Finch?" Tintin asked, worried. "Is there something about them?"

Mrs. Finch stared at Tintin intently, then said, "I'm sure they've told you some of it already."

"Is it about the man in the military? You fell in love with him, right?"

"Yes, Tintin. Simon was a kindhearted man. The first time I saw him was at a bar, and I was working as a bartender at said bar. He was talking with his friends and comrades. Then he saw me."

"Was it love at first sight?" Tintin inquired.

Mrs. Finch chuckled. "You can say that. Simon _did_ have eyes for me as I was fixing his and his friends' drinks. He said I was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on." The landlady's heart was fluttering as she was telling the story. She felt as if she was actually reliving that very moment again. "I was so in love in love with him you wouldn't believe it, Tintin. And he wanted to see me again after I had got off.

"Before I had left the bar that evening to meet with Simon, I encountered two girls."

"Those were us!" Kathleen chirped.

"Kathleen!" Jamie nudged her sister.

"Yes, those girls were the Love Nymphs, the ones standing here right now," continued Mrs. Finch. "And they had somehow been watching my interaction with Simon, and how we were staring at each other. I approached the girls, reminding them that we were getting ready to close, but they wanted to talk to me for a second. Jamie, the older one, was curious about Simon and told me what she knew about him. Told me he was definitely in love with me and saw a future life together, him and I. That was when I figured out that they weren't human. Then her sister Kathleen said they could grant a wish to help with my love life. But I was unsure, for I had only met Simon that one time at that moment. I wasn't sure whether to believe Jamie or not, so I waited until I knew more about Simon.

"It was a month later, when Simon and I had been together and doing things. He hadn't been on duty (he was on vacation for six months), but I couldn't bring myself to tell him my feelings. We talked a lot about things we liked, but nothing about how we felt about each other. I couldn't tell him my feeling. I was too scared of the possibility that Simon might reject me."

"So you went to the nymphs?" Tintin asked.

Mrs. Finch nodded. "And it was the biggest mistake I had made. I went to the Love Nymphs and wished for the same thing you did, Tintin."

"The wish to be able to tell Simon your feelings?"

"Yes. And it was the day before he had to go out again that I confessed. And I had no fear when I said it. It was as if it had just rolled out of my mouth. But..." The landlady paused, shuddering.

"But what? What happened, Mrs. Finch?"

"He said he loved me too, but he said that protecting the people of our country was his first love. The thing he loved more than anything. Then the next day, however, as Simon was leaving, he hugged me, promising he'd be back to ask for my hand. But three years passed after that, and everyday I was at the dock, waiting for Simon's return. But there wasn't a ship in sight. I never saw him again to this day, and yet I still wait, which is the reason I never married. Who knows where he is now, but part of me wanted to believe that if I hadn't gotten mixed up with the nymphs, Simon and I would've been together. But I realized that there was no one to blame. Simon put the people of this country first, and I understand that. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now."

"It must've been difficult for you, Mrs. Finch," said Tintin, almost moved to tears by her landlady's past love life. "But I made the same wish that would help _my _love life with the Captain. But you're saying it did more harm than good. Would that mean I'll lose the Captain too?"

"No, of course not, Tintin. You and Haddock have a chance. Mine was a different scenario (given that Simon had been in the military). And I want to help you succeed what I failed, Tintin. I want you and Haddock to be together (if possible). At least you two have time to sort out your feelings, especially now that you're a girl."

"But first," Jamie said, eyeing Tintin's baggy clothes. "We need to get you out of those clothes and get you some new ones."

"Something hot, preferably," Kathleen added, "You know, to knock Haddock off his feet."

"Hot?" Tintin repeated.

"And if you don't mind, Tintin," Mrs. Finch chimed in, "I can help with makeup. Luckily, I know a few beauty tips that I used when I was a young girl."

Tintin gulped as she glanced among the landlady and the nymphs. _Great snakes! Who knew being a girl was going to be _this_ difficult?_

Then she looked down to see that she was no longer wearing the baggy pullover and plus fours. Instead, she was wearing a red halter dress with a split down the right.

"Are you kidding, Kathleen?" Jamie complained. "That's too formal. She'll give Haddock a nosebleed with that. I have something better." The older nymph snapped her fingers, and Tintin's outfit changed again. This time, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with a blue tanktop, her cleavage exposed.

"Seriously, Jamie," Kathleen shook her head. "That one will probably do more than give Haddock a nosebleed. Let me try again." The blonde snapped her fingers, and Tintin was now in a pair of short khaki shorts (with a belt), a midriff-bearing black tank top complete with a jean jacket. She was also wearing black, high-top boots.

"Do you really think Haddock will fall for that?"

_This one is not like me at all,_ Tintin thought, staring at the outfit. She looked like a crazed rock-n-roll fan going to a concert. The ginger looked up at Mrs. Finch, who only chuckled at the sight of Tintin in such a getup. But, at the same time, she thought it was a good change from the simple clothing she'd been wearing on a daily basis as a boy. Tintin turned to Jamie, who was still arguing with her sister.

"Kathleen, what would possess you to choose that for..." Jamie was gesturing to the reporter's outfit.

"Actually, I like this one, Jamie," Tintin stepped in. "Although it's going to be hand to walk in these boots." The adventurer tried to step forward in her boots, but nearly stumbled. She looked down to see Snowy almost smiling, as if it was funny to see his master fall.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Snowy," Tintin said to the terrier with humor. "But I can always count on you." She scooped Snowy up in her arms, pulling him into a hug. Then she saw that the little terrier was snuggling up against her breasts, blushing.

_So soft,_ the dog thought, _Like pillows. Why would I need a bed tonight when I have Tintin?_

"Okay, you're getting a little too affectionate there, boy."

"Now for the makeup," Mrs. Finch was right behind her, carrying a container of what looked like cosmetics."

_Crumbs,_ Tintin gulped. _I hope the Captain will still recognize me._

...

_Ah, this should be Tintin's place,_ Captain Haddock thought, stopping in front of the lad's apartment on Labrador Road. Ever since the events with the Unicorn and Sakharine, the sea captain and Tintin had become close friends. And not only that, the Captain started to have feelings for the young journalist. He blushed at the thought (and sound) of Tintin's name. _But there's no way two men can be together. But if Tintin were a lass..._

Then the door opened, revealing not Tintin, but his landlady Mrs. Finch.

"Ah, Haddock, Tintin should be right out. She's been talking about you. She can hardly wait to see you."

_She?_ The Captain was confused. _Tintin's not..._

"Come on, Tintin!" a female's voice was heard.

"I-I can't," said another's.

_That doesn't sound like Tintin._ Haddock thought. _Where is he?_

"Come on, scaredy ginger."

"Tell him I'm sick."

"Oh hush. Off you go."

Suddenly a young woman stumbled in front of the Captain. She had long, wavy ginger hair tied in a ponytail and was dressed like someone going off to a rock concert. The girl had the same young face as Tintin. Scratch that, she _looked _so much like Tintin. But then the arrival of Snowy eliminated any doubts Haddock had about the girl's true identity.

"Tintin?" the Captain guessed. "Is that you?" He gasped at the sight of the reporter's transformation. "W-What happened to you?"

"Hi," Tintin greeted, waving and smiling. "Well, what do you think?" She slowly moved closer, her breasts jiggling.

Then it was lights out for Haddock.

"Captain!" Tintin ran over to the bearded man, trying to rouse him awake. "Captain, are you okay? Captain?"

"Thank goodness he just fainted," said Kathleen, coming into the foyer and feeling Haddock's pulse.

"That was _my_ reaction too," Mrs. Finch interjected.

"Might want to carry him to the couch," Jamie was the last one to enter, glancing down at the fainted Haddock. "I guess he was shocked to see sexy female Tintin, huh?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"He'll be fine," Kathleen assured Tintin. "We just have to get him over to the couch and explain everything."

"Of course, you can't tell him about _us_," Jamie added. "Nor can he _see_ us. We only appear to those who need our help."

"So what am I going to tell the Captain?" Tintin asked, panicked.

"Now _that_ you can figure out," said the older nymph as she and her sister disappeared in a flash of pink light.

...

"Wh-What...happened?" Haddock opened his eyes to see a blur standing over him.

"Captain?"

"Tintin? Barnacles, you are _not _going to believe what dream I had. I dreamt that you were..." Then the Captain shot up at the sight of the female Tintin. Mrs. Finch was also next to her. "A lass! Looks like I haven't woken up yet."

"You _are_ awake, dear," said Mrs. Finch.

"But...Tintin's not a...woman, especially not dressed like _that_!" Haddock was staring up and down at Tintin's rock-n-roll-esque outfit. The Captain was blushing. "What happened to you, lad, er, lass?"

"Captain... I..." Tintin started, blushing and looking away from the man. "I know this...surprises you, but I can, uh, explain."

"Why are you a lass? _How_ did you turn into one, anyway?"

"Um, well," Tintin was fumbling for words, face now the color of her hair. "This is going to take a while." Then she turned back to see that the Love Nymphs (who never actually left) were watching. _I'm sorry, you two. But there's no easy way to lie about this.__ Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get in trouble. Everything will be fine, I hope. _"Captain, do you believe in magic? Or miracles?"

"What?" Haddock blurted out. "Thundering typhoons, what does _that_ have to do with you being turned into a lass? All I want to know is what happened to _you_."

"Well, my first question kind of have something to do with what happened to me. And you might want to sit down too."

With that, Tintin explained everything to Captain Haddock. Everything about the Love Nymphs, their wish-granting abilities to help with love lives, and how it led to Tintin's transformation. And when she was done with the story, Haddock nodded, though not understanding most of the details.

"But why would you do such a thing, boy, er, lass?" the Captain asked, "Didn't you like being a lad?"

"I did, but the nymphs forced this wish on me and said my relationship would work better if I was a girl." Then Tintin covered her mouth, not believing what had just come out of her mouth.

"'Relationship?'" Haddock repeated. "What?"

"Um, that... didn't..." Tintin was blushing madly again. _Now what am I going to do? I mean, I love the Captain, but I can't believe those words slipped out!_

"Wait a minute, lass. Are you...in love with me? And you did this to yourself...so that you and I would be..."

"What?" Tintin quickly squeaked, "No! I..." Then she sighed, knowing that Haddock had already pieced it together. "Yes, Captain. I _am_ in love with you. And I have been since the events with Sakharine and the Unicorn. But I didn't ask for _this_ to happen to me. This was the nymphs' idea. But...now that I _am_ a girl, I feel like my feelings for you are stronger than they were as a boy. I can embrace them. And I..." Then she saw Haddock turn away, heading for the door. "Captain? Are you okay?"

"Aye. It's just this... and what you've become. It's too much for an old seadog like me to take in right now. I've just nearly recovered from that Rackham and the Unicorn events, and now I have more to deal with. It's just too much right now, lassie."

"Captain, I..."

"Please, no more. I...need some time to myself." With that, Haddock left the apartment.

_I knew he wouldn't take it well,_ Tintin thought. _He doesn't love me. We're just friends. _Just _friends._

**I know this chapter's long, but I hope you enjoyed! The next one'll be up soon! I might have a fourth chappie, might not, depending on how long the third one is. Anyway, thanks for following so far! Read and review; I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Wish For Love**

**Chapter 3: Dealing With the Facts**

Tintin went back up to her flat, locking the door behind her. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Captain..." she whispered, crying silently. Luckily, her makeup wasn't heavy; otherwise it would have ran as she was crying. She hugged herself, feeling hurt by what had happened with the Captain.

"Wooah!"

Tintin looked down to see Snowy approaching her, head cocked to the side and staring up at his master.

"Snowy..." Wiping away her tears, Tintin opened her arms to let Snowy jump happily into them. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, boy. Thank you." But then a fresh set of tears slowly flowed. "I just don't know what to do. I hope the Captain can accept this. I want to have hope in him. In us. And our friendship."

_There, there,__ Tintin,_ Snowy thought, snuggling into his master's breasts again. _It's okay. I'm so glad your wish is permanent. You should hug me more often, Tintin._

Then a knock was heard. Tintin opened the door to reveal Mrs. Finch.

"Oh. Mrs. Finch," the reporter wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and was wondering if you'd like to spend the night with me. It feels sad to see you alone and upset after what happened..."

"Please..." That sent Tintin into another round of tears. "I can't think about it right now. All I can do is..." Then the ginger sobbed, burying her face in the landlady's chest.

"You're right," Mrs. Finch said, pulling Tintin into a hug. "All you can do is hope. Haddock still needs to...collect what he's heard today. I'm sure he'll come around. You're his best friend, even if you're a girl now. Now come along; I can't really bear to imagine you alone up here after what you've been through."

"Thank you, Mrs. Finch." Tintin sniffed, smiling. "I'd love to spend some...girl time." She giggled. "Sorry, I just felt like saying that. You know, I'm learning quickly how to become a girl. More accustomed."

Mrs. Finch laughed, then left.

"Things might look up after all, Snowy!" Tintin gushed, hugging the white terrier again.

_My night's _already_ looking up!_ Snowy was continuing to embrace the softness of his master's chest.

...

_I don't know what to think,_ Captain Haddock thought, taking a swig of his whisky. _Or do._ He was still in shock from discovering Tintin's transformation. _Why would Tintin do this? Why would he turn himself into a lass? I mean, wished he _was_ a lass, considering I'm...well...in love with him._ If anything, the Captain wasn't going to deny _that_ fact. He was in love with the lad. Truly in love. The fact that they were both men shouldn't have mattered. But now that one of them was a woman, he was unsure of what to make of it. Should he have been proud about it? His mind replayed everything that had happened today, from the first sight of female Tintin to her explanation behind the transformation.

_I just can't believe it actually happened,_ thought Haddock, his mind returning to the present. _I'll never see the lad I met on my ship again. And how am I going to be able to...adjust to this new Tintin?_

"Master Haddock?" Nestor came into the den, "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, Nestor," replied the Captain.

"It's about Mr. Tintin, isn't it, sir?"

Haddock sighed, realizing even a butler could find out those things. "Aye. I've been... avoiding him, even though I'm in love. But I can't bring myself to...deal with what he's going through right now." The Captain couldn't tell the butler about his best friend turning into a girl. He didn't want to have to explain further on the detail. Besides, Nestor would probably think his master was insane or had gotten too drunk.

"Whatever it is, sir, you definitely shouldn't hide from it, especially when it comes to falling in love. Maybe there's a reason why Mr. Tintin doesn't want to get you involved in whatever sort of crisis he's in."

_No, it's _me_ who's finding it hard to accept what Tintin is now,_ Haddock corrected silently to himself. _ But in a way Nestor's right. I can't hide from my feelings for the lad, er, lass, even if Tintin _is_ a girl now. He may the opposite gender, but he...she's still Tintin, thundering typhoons! And I'm going to apologize to her and tell her my feelings!_

...

Tintin was at a small boutique not far from her apartment. Mrs. Finch had been begging to accompany her (in case the ginger was still feeling out of sorts from the previous day.), but Tintin insisted that she was okay on her own. She needed a little room to breathe and experience her newfound feminine side (given she'd barely gotten a chance to), and the reporter knew that the thing that women loved more than anything was shopping. It was still a wonder to Tintin why most girls were worried mainly about how they looked. Now that she was one of them, she would find that answer. Tintin was rummaging through each rack, until she saw the Captain in her peripheral vision. He was just entering the shop, just glancing around the store until his eyes fell on the jewelry table manned by one of the two shop clerks.

"Can I help you, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Um, aye," Haddock replied slowly, then he caught sight of Tintin, who was with the other clerk, paying for her finds. The ginger's attention was on her new outfits. Her eyes then fell on the Captain, who was returning the stare, but then she turned back to the cashier, paid, then left the shop as quickly as possible.

_Why am I avoiding him?_ Tintin wondered as she was headed down the street toward the shopping arcade Mrs. Finch had told her about before she had left. _We're best friends, so why? I know the Captain doesn't love for who I am now, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends._ Tintin blushed, stopping in front of a vacant building, recapping how Haddock had looked at her. Was there still hope?

"Tintin."

The ginger turned to see Captain Haddock heading toward her. He had caught up to her, apparently. Tintin started to go again, but was stopped by the bearded man's hand grabbing her arm. She looked up into the Captain's eyes, not knowing what to feel. Haddock didn't love her; he proved that yesterday. But those eyes looked to betray that.

"Tintin, I..." he started to say, but the redhead pulled away, backing slowly away from the Captain, then running. Haddock forlornly watched her go, then cursed silently to himself when she was out of sight. He looked down at the small gray box containing the gift he had bought from the boutique.

_Ten thousand thundering typhoons! Why is it so hard to say three (or a few) little words? And Tintin probably has a right to bail like that. Hell, _I_ did the same thing last night. But I have to tell her how I feel. I know she loves me, and I shouldn't have bailed on her last night. Now...she's lost. And it's my fault._

...

Tintin headed back to the apartment after that scene, tears flowing from her eyes. She started to break into sobs, falling to her knees.

"Tintin?" Mrs. Finch headed into the foyer, then noticed the ginger on the floor, sobbing. Snowy was at the landlady's side, just as concerned. "What's the matter, Tintin? How was shopping?"

"That part was fine," she replied, her landlady helping her to her feet. "But I saw the Captain, and I... froze up. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I mean, I love him, but after last night I feel hurt every time I see him. I don't know what I want to say to him."

"It's okay, Tintin," Mrs. Finch pulled her into a hug, patting her and trying to shush her crying. "Come in. Oh, and speaking of love, someone sent you a letter." The landlady handed the redhead a cream-colored envelope. "An admirer, perhaps? And show me what you've bought; I'd love to see."

_Someone else is in love with me too? Maybe it was someone at the shop._

Opening the letter, Tintin started to read:

_Dear lovely Tintin,_

_Meet me at the dock at eight tomorrow night. I have to tell you something important._

"There's no name. Or address."

"That's strange," Mrs. Finch said, "Must be a secret admirer. But isn't that lovely, Tintin?"

"I guess," Tintin nodded slowly, _At least it's not from the Captain, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about._

When Tintin left the room, Jamie and Kathleen appeared, smiling and proud of their work.

"She got the letter, right?" Jamie asked Mrs. Finch.

"What letter?" the landlady inquired, then it hit her. "Wait, don't tell me you two..."

"Shhh, she'll hear you," Kathleen kept her voice down. "And we sent one to Haddock too."

"All we have to do is hope they sort out their feelings for each other," added Jamie. "Tintin and Haddock are meant for each other; they can't spend their lives avoiding the other."

_She's right, Tintin,_ Mrs. Finch thought. _You need to tell Haddock how you feel._

**I wonder how this will turn out? And yes, I did say it was going to be a three-shot, but since this is not quite the end, there will be a fourth chapter, which will be the final one. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Wish For Love**

**Chapter 4: Love and Realization**

_I wonder who's falling for me now?_ Captain Haddock thought, taking a walk around the gardens of Marlinspike the next day. He had gotten a letter last night from a secret admirer. He had no idea who the admirer was.

_But that's the whole of an admirer, I guess,_ Haddock realized. Then he thought of Tintin, who had pulled and ran away from him. _Could it have been from Tintin? Maybe she was too nervous to invite me to the dock herself._ But the Captain shook off the thought. _Couldn't be.__ Not by the way she's been avoiding me lately. But whoever this admirer is, I bet she likes me just as much as Tintin does._ Then a thought came to the Captain's head. _That reminds me..._ "Nestor!"

"Yes, sir?" Nestor's reply was heard. The butler was tending to the roses near the mansion.

"Where's my suit? The black one, preferably."

"It's hanging in your room, Master Haddock. I've just cleaned it from last time."

"Excellent." _I don't know who this mystery lass is, but I want to make a good impression on her._ Then Captain Haddock sighed.

_But I still can't stop thinking about Tintin. I mean, how would she feel about this?_

...

"I wonder what kind of guy I'm going to meet, Snowy?" Tintin said, getting prepared for her night with her admirer. She decided to wear the new emerald dress she had bought from the boutique, complete with a pair of black, knee-high boots and a light green silk scarf she borrowed from Mrs. Finch. The reporter let her ginger hair fall around her shoulders. Makeup was still difficult for Tintin, though, but she tried her hand at it and applied a small amount of mascara and some blush, just as Mrs. Finch and the nymphs had taught her. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, then turned to Snowy.

"What do you think, Snowy?" she asked the little white terrier, whose eyes seemed to be on his master's chest, which was showing a little cleavage from the dress.

"Wooah!" he barked happily. _You look so beautiful, Tintin. And whoever you're going to meet had better not take my place in your arms._

"I knew you'd think so, boy," Tintin smiled, proud of herself. Then she pulled Snowy into a hug. "Take care, Snowy. I should be back in a few hours."

...

_Nice night tonight,_ Captain Haddock thought, glancing out at the full moon. He was at the dock, waiting for his admirer to show up. The Captain had been looking forward to seeing what kind of girl she was. But at the same time, he'd been thinking about Tintin and couldn't help but regret what he'd done to her.

_Tintin..._

Then a scream was heard coming from somewhere among the streets.

"Now who could that be?" Haddock wondered, as he headed over in the direction of the scream. He realized that the scream sounded somewhat familiar.

...

"Leave me alone!" Tintin pleaded, trying to push past a group of men surrounding her. There were three of them, and they all seemed to be staring at the ginger up and down.

"Aw, come on," one of the men said, grabbing Tintin's wrists. "We just wanna have fun with yeh."

Yanking one wrist free, the reporter threw a punch at the guy, but it didn't have any effect.

_Crumbs! I'm a woman now!_ Tintin realized. _My strength is different!_

"A fighter, eh?" The man chuckled, "You got some power in your punch, I'll give ya that." Then he grapped both of Tintin's wrists again, this time pinning her to the cold brick wall.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"You ain't goin' nowhere, sweetheart."The guy was lifting Tintin's skirt with one hand, while caressing her cheek with the other. "Such a woman. You smell good too, you that?"

"Let her go, you parasites!"

Tintin and the three men turned to see Haddock right at the end of the alley, glaring at the men.

"Captain!" Tintin cried.

"What? You know this dude?" The guy asked, then turned to Haddock. "I didn't know this was your girl."

"And she's not yours, either," the Captain growled, cracking his knuckles.

"W-Whoa, old man must be into younger girls," one of the other men said, backing away slowly.

"Hey, we...ain't want no trouble," the leader stammered in fear. "We was just leavin'..."

"Oh, you will be," Haddock threatened, "Before I knock some sense into those stone heads of yours."

"O-Okay..." the leader of the trio, along with his friends, fled.

"Troglodytes! Perverted politicians!" the Captain grumbled, then turned to Tintin. "Are you alright, lassie?"

"I'm fine," Tintin smiled gratefully. "Who knew what those guys would have done to me? What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I got this letter from an admirer," Haddock pulled out the letter, showing it to Tintin.

"Funny, I got that same one." Then it hit her. "Wait, you don't think..."

"Think what?"

"That someone's set us up. With each other." Then Tintin blushed. "And I think I know who. But I kind of realized I should thank them." That was when Tintin thought of the nymphs. _Who would've thought they'd go this far to help me. To help _us.

"Thank who?" Captain Haddock inquired, "For what?"

"This." Suddenly Tintin pulled Haddock into a kiss. Surprisingly, the man melted into the kiss, tongues suddenly colliding.

"Tintin." The Captain breathed as they parted, then he found himself staring into the reporter's blue eyes. He saw longing and a little bit of loneliness. Haddock then glanced down at the fest of Tintin, lost in his best friend's beauty. Who would have thought that Tintin would do this to himself. But he realized he could get used to female Tintin? Haddock loved her, no matter the gender. He kissed her again, this time embracing her. "Tintin...I love you," the Captain confessed.

The ginger blushed at the sound of the confession. _I can't believe it! The Captain loves me, even if I'm a girl now!_

"Oh, before I forget..." The Captain dug into his pocket, pulling out a small gray box. "I found it at the shop while you were there. Thought you'd like it, lass."

Taking it, Tintin opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a crescent moon-shaped charm. The reporter was so overjoyed, she threw herself at Haddock, who almost fell.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tintin happily, " I love it!"

"It...was my pleasure, lass." Then Haddock glanced at his watch. "It's still early. Do you want to...have dinner somewhere? I know this restaurant near Marlinspike."

"I'd love to, Captain." Tintin smiled up at Haddock, knowing that there was no one she loved most except the Captain. And she wanted him by his side. _Always._

**That's the end of my fic! I'd like to thank everyone who's been following and reviewing throughout! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
